


Nude Selfie

by gmartinez12



Series: Things that definitely happened to Damian and Jon [1]
Category: DC Rebirth - Fandom, DCU (Comics), DamiJon, Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Supersons
Genre: Damian Wayne - Freeform, Jon Kent - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Other, Robin - Freeform, Robin on Superboy goodness, Super Sons - Freeform, Superboy - Freeform, boy on boy fluff, sometimes only mildly nsfw, supersons - Freeform, underage shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: So, to further fuel my intense fanboying of the Damijon ship, that is to say, Damian Wayne and Jon Kent, the Super Sons, I will be writing a series of short micro fics about them. They can be sfw or nsfw or anything in between. Just pure Damijon goodness :p Also, I welcome fic prompts, so leave your comments and ideas down below in the comments! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis: Damian trolls Jon with a nude selfie. Things escalate quickly.
> 
>   
>  [](http://imgur.com/HaHZrIm)   
> 

** Things that definitely happened to Damian and Jon  **

By Gmartinez

 

**Part 1: Nude Selfie**

 

It was a normal evening at the Smith residence, and Jon was relaxing in the living room after having finished his homework. His father, Clark, was reading a newspaper on the sofa, while his mother was outside on the porch, writing her latest article under the starry night sky.

Just then, Jon heard his phone vibrate beside him—it seemed like someone had sent him a message. At first glance, Jon saw that it was from Damian, which was a surprise because ‘Robin’ wasn’t one for random correspondence, much less a friendly text. When Jon opened the message, his jaw dropped and his surprise turned into horrified disbelief.

Yep, it was from Damian all right. Driving that fact home was the solitary picture in the message—a full – body picture of a very naked Damian Wayne.

“Holy cow!” Jon gasped out loud. His hands fumbled with his phone as he nearly dropped it in sheer shock.

Over on the sofa, Jon’s ever-vigilant father immediately noticed his son’s distress and went over to him.

“Jon, what’s wrong?” Clark asked worriedly.

“N-nothing!” Jon hastily clutched his phone to his chest, afraid that his dad might see and misunderstand the fact that he had a naked picture of Damian prominently displayed on the screen. “It’s fine, totally nothing wrong here!”

“Are you sure?” Clark pressed Jon. “You know I can tell if you’re lying.” He pointed to his ear, signifying his super hearing.

Jon’s eye twitched. With his heart beating wildly from embarrassment, confusion and every other emotion jumbled into one, it was obvious that his dad would’ve heard it. And even if he turned off his phone right then, his dad would insist on getting it and inspecting the thing himself. Superman was quite protective as a father.

“Yes! Super sure!” Jon squeaked in dismay. With panic setting in, he could only think of one last thing to do. “It’s just that, my phone…uhm, here…” He fumbled with his phone again, but this time he intentionally made it seem as if he was having difficulty holding it. And then with an unconvincing yelp, laser beams shot out from his eyes and instantly melted half of his phone to a sizzling mess.

“Jon! Are you okay?” Clark gasped as he swatted the ruined phone away from Jon’s hand before he got burned.

“Er…sorry, Dad. My lasers suddenly came up…I couldn’t control it….I must be tired or something,” Jon gave his father an extremely sheepish smile, hoping beyond hope that the excuse was enough.

Clark studied Jon intensely with a raised brow, as if his X-Ray vision was trying to see through Jon’s lie. Jon looked like he was just about ready to melt from his father’s intense gaze.

After a few seconds, Clark finally said, “Okay. Head up to bed for now. If you feel anything strange, just call out.”

Jon nodded weakly, then hastily retreated to his bedroom. He opened up his laptop and immediately messaged Damian.

_Why the heck did you send me a naked selfie!?_ Jon typed. _I had to laser my phone so my dad wouldn’t see!_

It took Damian a few seconds to reply. But when he did, he’d written just one word.

_Exactly._

Jon fumed, knowing that far away in Gotham City, Damian must have been laughing his pants off.

 

 

***

 

A few days later, Bruce was suiting up in the Bat Cave and had called on Damian to join him.

“Robin, you’re running late. I know you like spending time with Dick, but you have to remember that he has his responsibilities in Bludhaven, and we that we also have our own. Get your gear, it’s time for routine patrol.”

“Be there in a second, Father.”

Damian rummaged through his gear, and found his Robin uniform. He let out a shrill hiss when he saw that his outfit was completely burned and singed from the waist down.

Just then, Alfred came in carrying a piece of paper.

“Ah, Master Damian. I almost forgot to mention that while you were with Master Richard this afternoon, young Jon came by looking for you. He elected to stay in the cave while waiting for you, but he left a while after. He asked me to give you this.”

Damian took the note with a quivering fist. There was no doubt that what happened to his beloved Robin costume and this note were related.  And when he saw the note’s only sentence—written with very neat penmanship, at that—he growled.

“ _Mine’s bigger. – Jon”_

____

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on writing prompts my friends and I started over an actual pic of Damian giving Jon a nude selfie, drawn by another friend of mine. I"m just not sure that I can post the actual art here tho since it's nsfw XD It's available in shotachan.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/RcNLgVP)   
> 


End file.
